Insolitus
by HMS Siren
Summary: It's not as if this world is completely black and white or consistent of hate and love. There's always the gray area that makes a person think: "What did I do to deserve this?" Whether that be directed between lovers, enemies, or both simultaneously, it seems that no one knows exactly where this gray zone originated. Perhaps it doesn't even matter. [One-Shot] [Gift for GarGoyl]


**A/N:**

 **Hails: Okay, so there is a very good reason that I have a new story going and part of it has to do with the fact that I make friends too easily.**

 **I was talking with the almighty and amazing GarGoyl because damn their stories are good, shout out to Age of Astaroth and Then, Burn Me. We were discussing the former of those two and I mentioned I would pretend I had no influence if she killed Arthur Auguste Angel. And the conversation as a whole went something like this: **

**-x-x-x-**

 **GarGoyl: Well, Mephisto is not the most beautiful man alive because he is not a man :))))))))))))))) But it would have made sense for the Order to choose Angel as Paladin for PR purposes (if you recall that scene at the festival - in the Blue Exorcist movie). Unrelated rant: why the hell can't I find any (not)decent Shura x Rin fic out there?!**

 **Hails: Do you want me to write some Shura x Rin trollmance? I'll do it for you.**

 **GarGoyl: OOOOOOHHHH would you really do that?! For me?!**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Hails: And anyway, now we're here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Lacesso [Meaning: Challenge, Provoke, Annoy, Bother]**

 **Pairing: Rin x Shura**

Rin considered himself a decent human being - and the part of him that wasn't human he still considered decent. Shura, on the other hand, Rin could not get behind what was going through her head. She was bothersome, always doing whatever she could to scare him to death. She had a habit of sneaking up on him, drinking too much, and wearing skimpy clothing that could give him a hard-on. When Shura mentioned that she was having a marriage hunting party to search for a life long partner ten years ago, Rin never would have thought that Shura was referring to him.

The more Rin thought about it, the more he realized that he didn't even remember how their relationship even sparked. It was too much of a blur, but Rin was pretty secure in the fact that it involved a high-class mission, Shura dashing from demon to demon with a Yuki-Onna ingrained sword, and a french kiss. Rin couldn't be sure, although, whether or not Shura had become more of a blessing or more of a burden. Both of them had a habit of disregarding their safety.

On that matter, Yukio was more than shocked when he found out that Rin and Shura had begun dating. To the point that his glasses shattered. He tried to warn them of the consequences and about safe sex and such. The couple had heard this ridiculous talk from Fujimoto when they were of age, they didn't need to be educated. Besides, Shura had her tubes tied after the Frozen Snake incident in Aomori and the Vatican forced Rin to get a vasectomy so his lineage didn't continue after his death. Shura hated kids anyway, Hachirotaro ruined the though of having children for her. Both Rin and Shura were fine with the arrangement, and they agreed that if they ever got so far, then adoption was an option.

Rin trudged into his shared apartment, trench coat heavy on his shoulders as he leaned against the closing door behind him. He reeked heavily of blood, sweat, and grime, and was powdered in dust and dirt. All he wanted now was to take a shower. Although it seemed a certain little minx didn't want to let him.

"I'm home." He called out quietly.

He marched over the bathroom, flicking on the light and shedding his Cossack. He unbuttoned his shirt, unclothing himself and letting his tail sway freely. He hummed at how good it felt to let the cramped up appendage hang loosely from his lower back. He about stepped into the shower when he felt a sly, slender hand procure his tail, making him shiver. Not coldly, but in a rather pleased, surprising way.

"Hey, baby," Shura hugged Rin from behind. "I heard your call, didja miss me?"

"Maybe a Lil bit," Rin admitted.

"Just a Lil?" Shura pouted. "That's it?"

Rin hummed. "Shura, baby, I've gotta shower. And I haven't had dinner, it's been a long day. I almost got hit with a holy water grenade thanks to those stupid teammates of mine."

"I know, exorcists are dumb," Shura mused. "I bet you could change the Order itself, though."

Rin liked the thought of that. Bringing the Vatican into his hands, the blazing hands of a demon, and changing their outlook on how things would be run from now on. To allow half-demons peace and to bring together Assiah and Gehenna, but in a way that Lucifer wouldn't understand. After Satan's death, Rin thought about making a treaty with Gehenna, allowing less harmless demons a place in Assiah, perhaps increasing certain types of decomposition and helping to grow more trees. Things that would vastly improve both worlds.

"I'll go heat up some leftover sukiyaki, would you like that?"

Rin gave a noise of approval, allowing Shura to leave. Rin retreated to the shower, washing away the dirt and sweat, ridding his body of miasma and blood. It felt good. His shower was brief, momentary, and he coerced himself to turn off the water once he rinsed away the soap. He groaned when he went to dry himself off. He should have known - Shura stole all the towels. Why was he not surprised? Instead of protesting, though, Rin stomped out of the bathroom, still soaking wet and exhausted. He stood in the kitchen doorway, folding his arms disapprovingly as Shura stood at the microwave.

She heard his bare foot tapping against the tile, and once she turned, she burst out laughing, knowing all too well what she had done.

"I want to believe that you wouldn't do this," Rin ground out. "But since we've been married for two years and since I've known you for almost ten, I need you to know that I want a towel."

When Shura got ahold of her laughter, her face was left turned into a roguish smirk.

"When I can enjoy the view?" She asked rhetorically, her eyes trailing down Rin's body lustfully. "I don't know."

Rin matched Shura's challenging look and stalked over to meet her, towering over at six feet, three inches. He leaned over her, satisfied to see her squirm for a moment. Shura could be mischievous and challenging, but Rin knew exactly how to move her from her foundation the right way. Rin's lips hovered over Shura's teasingly, his tongue darting out to make her hum approvingly. The microwave beeped as Rin teasingly, chastely kissed her. Before she could comprehend his false promise, Rin managed to get his sukiyaki and dart away from Shura, who growled.

"What the hell?!" She shrieked.

"You had it coming!" Rin bit back, stuffing a piece of sukiyaki into his mouth greedily. "Don't steal the towels if you can't handle the pressure."

As Rin finished devouring the meat from the glass bowl, Shura puffed up her cheeks. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that." Shura lithely and gracefully moved over to him, taking the bowl from his hands to set it on the table, then going to wrap her arms around his neck. "You are so bad, you know that right?"

"Maybe I am," Rin admitted quietly. "But you like it."

Shura crushed their lips together hungrily, allowing Rin's tongue to delve into her her hot, needy mouth and run over her tongue and teeth. _She tastes like cherries..._ Rin thought needily, almost lost in the pleasure she brought him. _She did that on purpose... She knows I love cherries._ Rin broke away first, gasping for air much in the same manner as Shura.

"Bed. Now. Please." Rin murmured into her ear.

* * *

Rin groused as he sat up, the bed creaking. He swung his legs over the edge, adjusting his sweatpants to cover him completely. Sunlight filtered in through the window, falling over the floor and bed. Rin reached for his phone, looking at the time and the mission call with a groan. _Inconsiderate..._ Rin hissed internally. _It was supposed to be my day off too._

Rin just about left the bed when he felt a pair of strong arms drag him back down by the waist.

"Where ya going, baby?" Shura asked, her voice soft and loving in his pointed ears. "Yer free today."

"You know what the Vatican is like," Rin said morosely. "I think you have a mission call, too."

"Screw them," Shura muttered. "I seriously thought they were gonna let ya off the hook this time, too."

"Life is a bitch," Rin reminded her.

"And if it's easy, you're doing it wrong." Shura finished with Rin in tandem. She sighed, her arms draping over Rin's shoulders.

"I can't wait for the day when everything changes," Shura confessed. "When exorcists stop being racist assholes and demons learn to cooperate with humans. I can't wait for the day when baldy kicks the bucket and you become the Paladin." Shura nuzzled into Rin's neck, eliciting a pleased purr from the Prince.

"Or maybe you'll steal the Paladin position with that newly acquired Dragoon license," Rin teased. Shura huffed a barking laugh in response.

"Wouldn't that be the day, when I kick your ass and become the Paladin instead?" Shura taunted back. "I could imagine your face."

"Shura no~" Rin whined mockingly. "How could you do this to meeeeeee? Whatever, I don't even have all five meisters yet. I still need to get my Aria, that's gonna be a massive pain in the ass. Doctor isn't too hard, but I still have two more years to go for that one."

"You'll have 'em all eventually," Shura reassured him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "And everything will be A-OK."

Shura pursed her lips, tugging at Rin's shoulders. "But in the meantime, before either of have to go to work, I need some lovin'."

"Again?" Rin asked with a smile. "Already?"

"I know you recover quickly," Shura said knowingly. She pulled him back, turning him around so he'd be lying over her on the mattress. "Hurry up, I'd like it to be quick and messy before we leave."

Rin leaned down, indulging himself in a wet, sloppy kiss.

"As you wish."


End file.
